In recent years, digital still cameras (including a digital still camera configured into a cellular phone and a laptop computer, which will be called DSC (Digital Still Camera) hereinafter) have been widely spread out. As the same as a conventional system of a color film system, a system for outputting an image as a hard copy image, displaying the image onto a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) or recording the image onto a recording medium, such as, CD-R (CD-Recordable) has been well known.
In many cases, it is difficult to form an optimum image as an image to be appreciatively watched without adjustment from the image photographed by DSC due to the miss-adjustment of exposure when photographing. In case when appreciatively watching the image, the human face attracts the greatest deal of attention. Thus, in order to form a high quality image, it is important to adjust the luminous intensity of the face at the most optimum luminous intensity. In order to attain this, various methods have been proposed based the detection result of the face by detecting the human face of a person in the image (for example, Patent Reference No. 1).
Patent Reference No. 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H08-63597